memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Athena/Beginnings Part Two/Act Three
The Athena emerges from warp and enters the system. On the bridge Colonel Dualla walks onto the bridge as Major Hailey gets up from the Captain's chair as Colonel Dualla sits in the chair and she turns to Lieutenant Mitchell. Slow to one-third impulse speed Mr. Mitchell Colonel Dualla says as she looks at him. Lieutenant Mitchell inputs commands into the helm. Aye, Colonel slowing to one third impulse power Lieutenant Mitchell says as he inputs commands into the helm station. Admiral Kira stands next to the Captain's chair and gives her the run down on the new Gamma Site base. This is a new base and it has new weapons to protect from attack Typhuss says as he looks at Colonel Dualla. She thinks. If I remember from reading the reports it was a new base barebones if I'm not mistaken and a pair of Jaffa motherships under Alliance control attacked the base and killed most of the personnel and if it wasn't for the Odyssey and Daedalus Starfleet wouldn't of known about the attack Colonel Dualla says as she looks at him. Then Lieutenant Valdez chimes in. Colonel we've lost shields! Lieutenant Valdez says as he turns to her from his tactical console. She looks at him. Cause? Colonel Dualla says as she looks at him. He looks at his console. It appears that there's a white dwarf star its putting out a massive amount of radiation that's crippling our shields and quantum phasers Lieutenant Valdez says as he looks at his console and then at Colonel Dualla and Admiral Kira. Colonel Dualla hits the arm rest of her chair. Damn Trish hail Gamma Site command Colonel Dualla says as she gets up from the chair. Lieutenant Richards inputs commands into the ops console. Channel open Lieutenant Richards says as she looks at her console and then turns to Colonel Dualla. She sighs. Gamma Site command this is Lieutenant Colonel Anastasis Dualla of the Federation starship USS Athena we are here responding to your distress call what's the problem? Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the planet as the ship enters orbit. A few hours of silence then the base commander comes up on the viewer and introduces herself. Colonel Dualla I'm Lieutenant Colonel Nicole Sampson welcome to Gamma Site Colonel Sampson says on the viewer. Admiral Kira chimes in. Colonel, is there something wrong with your communications array, we hailed you several hours ago but no one responded to our hail Typhuss says as he looks at the screen. Sorry Admiral we didn't know if you were a friendly or not until we read your IFF signature Colonel Sampson says on the viewer. Both Colonel Dualla and Admiral Kira look at each other then turn to the viewer. Colonel we're here in response to a distress call? Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the viewer. We were under attack by an Alliance vessel Colonel Sampson says on the viewer. Admiral Kira chimes in. We will help you fight the ship, Colonel Typhuss says as he looks at Colonel Sampson on the viewscreen. Thank you Colonel Sampson says on the viewer. Channel closes. Sir that's gonna be hard without shields Lieutenant Valdez says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at him.